1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective leg guard, and in particular to a protective guard for shielding the interior and lateral surfaces of the leg from the top of the foot to mid thigh of the type generally used by baseball catchers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of leg guards by baseball catchers is well known, wherein the anterior and lateral portions of the legs of the catcher are to be protected from thrown or batted balls, from bats, and from other players approaching home plate while the catcher is standing, squatting or kneeling. Flexibility and comfort as well as adequate protection is important so as not to interfere with the catcher's playing performance.
Many knee and shin guards expose a portion of the knee and/or upper shin when the catcher's knee is bent between the hard shield portions of the guard. While the exposed region may still be covered by padding, this can prove inadequate when this area is struck by a thrown or batted ball, or by the spikes of a player sliding into home plate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,946 and Des. 297,178 disclose a baseball catcher's leg guard.